


Reciprocity

by Offendedfish



Series: DC Reader Inserts by an Offended Fish [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, attempts at fluff, on reader's part, unhealthy view on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: The problem with love was that it demanded reciprocity. An equivalent exchange of affection, words of affirmation, acts of devotion and you weren't entirely sure if yours could ever hold a candle to his.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson & being a pretty boy, Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Reader Inserts by an Offended Fish [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885726
Kudos: 25





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So I made this short little thing because I got infected with the sad after I read @batarella ‘s 3 Birds thing and I needed a comfort thing. Plus, @arestorationofbalance also wrote a thing and I could not get Dick’s soft lips out of my brain. (Also partially based on a convo I had with @americasmarauders) Thanks to @knightfall05x for proofreading and the mood board.

The problem with love was that it _demanded_ reciprocity. An equivalent exchange of affection, words of affirmation, acts of devotion and you weren't entirely sure if yours could ever hold a candle to his. 

Earning Dick’s affection felt far too easy for how valuable it was. Your stomach lurched with how effortlessly he told you how wonderful you are. Every time his body pressed against yours the feeling of elation and comfort battled with the odd sense that someone was playing mahjong with your intestines. A part of you was always on edge waiting for the day he realizes the imbalance of it. You try to swallow all of your doubts, to wrap it in a pretty blanket of shy gestures and silky words. But you couldn’t do it forever. 

Dick moves, slow and uncertain. It would seem out of character if you hadn't known him long enough. It wasn't that Dick was unsure of how to proceed. He's been doing this long enough and he's had a few partners before. He's also fairly certain of his skill. 

He presses his forehead against yours, your noses touching. His hot breath fans against your face, feeling cold against your heated skin. His Corsican eyes are luminescent in the low light of the room. Your breath catches. Your heart leaps back and forth between your throat and the floor. 

"Can I kiss you?" his voice comes out as a whisper, cautious and dripping with sincerity. The care he places in every action dresses you down, lays bare all of your insecurities, makes you small and very simple, and has the audacity to distill you in a single moment.

For a single infinitesimal moment, you feel raw. The ability to comprehend leaves you and you are at a loss of what to say. A million doubts and wants cross your mind. They crowd and distend in an eager frenzy. There is something inherently selfish about wanting to kiss him.

_Unearned_ , your mind whispers. 

You nod, not even sure where your voice went. Dick smiles, his features incandescent from excitement. Dick's hand cups the side of your face. His nose nuzzles against yours. His eyes close, his long lashes fluttering. You're breathless when warm lips press against yours. His lips are soft, softer than you dared to imagine. Your bodies lean closer together as if not content with being separate entities. Your hands slide up from his chest to his shoulders before entwining somehow pulling him more to you. 

At that moment, you understood what it was to be his and for him to be yours. 

The lurch in your insides vanishes allowing yourself to bask in him, the suffocating weight of his affection. 

Deep within your bones, you know that the doubt will not vanish. Not right now at least. But you let yourself fall into the moment. You let the desperation and longing in his movement shroud you. You kiss back with all the fervency your body has held. You want him to know you love him too. You desperately hope he knows that. 

“I love you.” He whispers doubtlessly against your lips. 

You press your forehead, not trusting your voice with all the unspoken feelings lying beneath every inch of your skin. Dick smiles against your lips, eyes closing, looking content with your answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
